


Thursday

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal gets a valentine from his beloved wife.





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No copyright infringement intended

  
Author's notes: No copyright infringement intended  


* * *

Thursday

## Thursday

Valentines from Villains 1: Saffron to Mal 

It is that time of year when Hallmark and their corporate constituents force us to think of love and material ways to demonstrate it. While I'm sure that a flurry of holiday centered fic will begin to emerge as Valentine's day grows closer, we should not forget those who make the Firefly universe so rich and exciting, namely the villains. If the Whedon universe has taught us anything, its that bad guys/gals need love too: Spike/Drusilla, Darla/Angelos, Mayor Wilkins/Faith (paternal love counts too). Though Firefly did not last long enough for us to see the softer side of its villains, I still write in honor of their passions. 

Since I lack both imagination and poetic talent, the entries in this series are based on some of my favorite love poems. The first is in honor of Edna St. Vincent Millay's, Thursday, one of the greatest breakup poems ever written. 

Thursday 

And if I wed you Wednesday,  
Well, what is that to you?  
You should be dead by Thursday,  
You and your ruttin' crew. 

And why you keep surviving  
Is more than I can see.  
I wed you Wednesday, yes  
But what is that to me? 

Based on Edna St. Vincent Millay's "Thursday" in A Few Figs from Thistles (1922)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Thursday**   
Series Name:   **Valentines from Villains**   
Author:   **Phaedra**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **1k**  |  **02/15/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Other \- YoSaffBridge   
Summary:  Mal gets a valentine from his beloved wife.   
Notes:  No copyright infringement intended   
  



End file.
